halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Halo-Fanon or Wikia-Halofanon
Vote ended Vote ended at 9-4. We keep #Halo-Fanon and we are just going to have #wikia-halofanon direct itself to #Halo-Fanon. Original Vote So once again we have to talk about the IRC channel. Which channel are we going to use? My opinion, this is just my opinion, but Halo-Fanon has always been the official one and was on Wikias list of IRC channels. This was changed a little while back to Wikia-Halofanon. I don't know why that was, but I am asking if we should keep Halo-Fanon as the main channel and make Wikia-Halofanon link to #Halo-Fanon. Or we could make Wikia-Halofanon the main channel and make Halo-Fanon link to Wikia-Halofanon. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 19:33, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Which one? Keep #Halo-Fanon (9/1 sysop) #'Strong support' This has always been the official channel.--'H*bad (talk)' 19:33, 15 December 2007 (UTC) #'Support' Keep it the name! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:50, 15 December 2007 (UTC) #Even though I doesn't really understand the difference (as I never uses IRC anyway), I'll vote here. -- 21:04, 15 December 2007 (UTC) #'Support' Halofanon's got a little ring to it, Wikia Halofanon is boring.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging' 20:16, 15 December 2007 (UTC) #Halo-Fanon is a Wika!!!??? Gosh, I NEVER would have Guessed that. *Rolls Eyes* SPARTAN-118 #'Strong support' just think of the praticalities of changing the name and to what good will it do if we did change it? Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com #'Support' At the time of this writing, I am the only non-afk person at #wikia-halofanon, while at #halofanon, just now me, Dragonclaws and H*Bad were having a discussion about the Jacob Castell page. I was told by the other admins that change was because H*Bad was the only op, however, it seems this is false, and therefore see no reason to change. Tesfan #'Support' Like with the w:c:halo:Halopedia:IRC Channel/Name Halopedia IRC channel discussion, #halo-fanon was the original channel, and is also the name of the wikia. [[User:Phil.e.|''' Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 04:06, 18 December 2007 (UTC) #'''Strong Support-- Is being used more than #wikia-halofanon (I should know), and it was the original. -- 00:52, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Keep #Wikia-Halofanon (4/3 sysop) #'Strong Opposition' I see nobody on Halo-Fanon anymore, wihch is why i haunt Wikia-Halofanon. It has a number of advantages, the biggest being its part of the wikia IRC network, unlike Halo-Fanon which belongs to HBad. due to that, a spammer could arrive whenever HBad is not present and piss the hell outta anybody, whereas with it being on the wikia network, a wikia admin can be aksed to intervene, as they will have admin powers there. --Ajax 013 20:23, 15 December 2007 (UTC) #'Strong Opposition' As per Ajax.--Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:05, 16 December 2007 (UTC) #'Strong Opposition' I would prefer our channel be in control of the wikia staff and the administrators of this particular wiki than to being in control of a single Bureaucrat (though I think RR actually got op rights six or so months after creation of the channel, so technically two Bureaucrats).--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:03, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :The staff are in control of #halo-fanon if you haven't checked the Access list... -- 17:53, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::I love how everyone is opposing the idea instead of saying Keep this channel instead...Oh and Rot you have power there and so do all of the other admins who have a nick, unless I missed one without a registered nick. I was thinking about giving more people op power there. Plus I was going to add the staff if you guys just asked me to. You don't have to go making another channel to tell me that. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 13:54, 17 December 2007 (UTC) #'Against' - Honestly, I'm not quite sure what to think about the channel name. While #halo-fanon is more aesthetically pleasing, Angela says that it is now Freenode's policy to call it #''wikia''-halofanon. However, the main point of this is that I feel distinctly uncomfortable with HBad having contact status over a channel, to be candid. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 16:32, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Comments Didn't we just get through discussing that the administrators would discuss choices privately first as to refine ideas and avoid major public debating? And I don't want to hear a thing about H*bad not being emailed by the admin, because he has been included in every discussion started by the other administrators, and has every last one of our emails. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:07, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::I have tried on IRC to discuss this with you guys. RR never returns any of my PMs and neither do you. So don't get off saying that you didn't see this. Plus I don't remember you guys discussing with me about this new channel. Now we are back to were we started with this, I suggest that we don't go to the idea of trying to make me look bad so that this vote can go your way. I hate fighting dirty, so I won't. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 13:57, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::I have hardly been on IRC at all recently. Any PMs sent to me would have never gotten through. We set up emails for a reason. Further, the Wikia-halofanon channel was created while you were inactive and before we all agreed to start talking. This isn't about getting "even", this is about being efficient and not having these public debates. ::::--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 01:18, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Who said anything about getting even? I never did. Also it isn't set up, the only thing set up is Angela having registered the channel, that's all. Having Halo-Fanon as the channel, with it already established, already has a good deal of ops, already fulfills all the requirements that you all have asked about. Thus meaning that #Wikia-Halofanon isn't needed. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 04:52, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :"Plus I don't remember you guys discussing with me about this new channel. Now we are back to were we started with this." That, to me, is getting even. Claiming that you didn't need to discuss this with us because we didn't discuss it with you is getting even. ::--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:14, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry that you feel that way.Thanks, H*bad (talk) ::::And I am sorry that you feel the need to present items for vote without communicating with the other admins. We talked about this, we got you involved in the discussions, and still you blind side us with new policy ideas. :::::--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:23, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Sir, we should set a deadline for this, and if by that deadline the up-side has enough votes, we should win. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 14:29, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :After a while I am sure that it will be obvious on the winner. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 13:57, 17 December 2007 (UTC) *As I said above, #halo-fanon goes with the name of the wikia; Project:About sends you to Halo Fanon:About, not Halo Fanon Wikia: About. Also, there's a #wikia-halo channel for Halopedia, in the same manner of #wikia-halofanon for HaloFanon, but nobody uses that channel(I'm not sure how many people even know about that channel). [[User:Phil.e.|''' Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 04:06, 18 December 2007 (UTC) I would like to point out that I can't find anyone on either one when I tried. When does everyone get on? If it's after 5 pm, I can't get on. -- :We probably should, in the beginning set a time that everyone should get on at. Then eventually, hopefully, the channel will have someone on it most of the time. Thanks, '''H*bad (talk) :Nobody uses #wikia-halofanon. #wikia halofanon also came out of a dispute between two of the b-crats here. I'm just saying that #wikia-halofanon is worthless, and more people (however low) come to #halo-fanon. -- 15:38, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :It all depends what timezone 5 pm is, as AJ, Ajax, and sometimes myself are on it.--POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 18:09, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Everybody's points who are against are moot. There are plenty of moderators to protect from spammers, it is being used more than #wikia-halofanon, and there is almost one person always there. -- 18:56, 23 December 2007 (UTC) OP list Here is a copy of the people with op on #halo-fanon and their corresponding number: *10 SPARTAN-077 *10 ChurchReborn *10 Sgt_Johnson(Alternate:Buffalosoldier92) *10 Jack_Phoenix *10 Catherine *10 Angela *10 sannse *20 Dragonclaws *30 lbyford *49 Rotaretilbo *30 Ajax_013 *49 Relentless *49 HBad Think that would be enough to protect it from spammers? Thanks, H*bad (talk)